The Next Generations of Potters
by Arabella Lily Potter
Summary: Follow the next two generations of Potters through Hogwarts as Harry and Ginny are parents, then grandparents.  There are births,  Deaths,  Metamorphmagus's,  And quite a bit of Malfoy's. *T just in case* ***AU*** Under revision! xx
1. Returning Home

_**The Next Generations of Potters**_

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy (who switched to the good side during the Battle of Hogwarts) were on a 4 year Auror mission in Albania for the British Ministry of Magic. Draco had became friends with his two junior co-Aurors, after realizing that Harry was not that bad a person, much to the disappointment to his parents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Although they had not saw they're wifes, Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) and Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) in the 4 years they had been on the mission, they had recieved frequent owls from the girls, who were now close friends. The Junior Auror's had been told that they would be going home next week, so they went off to send owl's to they're fiancees. They couldn't wait to get home.

***In Potter Manor***

Ginny was sitting in the library at Potter Manor when she heard a _tap tap tap_ at the window. She looked up to see her and Harry's owl, Midnight, sitting on the window ledge with a piece of parchment rolled up and attached to her left leg. She unfolded the parchment to see what it said.

_To my beautiful Ginny,_

_Ron, Draco and I have been told we will be returning home next Tuesday. I should arrive back at the Manor by floo at around 8pm. Can't wait to see you again, babe. Remember, my heart is yours forever._

_Lots of love,_

_Harry._

'Oh no, what will I do about Lily? I really should have told him by now but I just couldn't. He would have left the Ministry and he loves being an Auror, so it was for the best... I think' Ginny thought to herself. She sent Hedwig to the owlery with her and Harry's other owls, Star and Storm.

**************** Tuesday evening **********************

Harry stepped into the floo network at the Albanian Magic Office, and said 'Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow' loudly and clearly, thinking back to the floo disaster in the summer before his 2nd year at Hogwarts. Two moments later, he was standing in the living room of Potter Manor.

'Ginny, darling, I'm home' he called to the seemingly empty manor.

'Harry' Ginny squealed excitedly.

Suddenly, a little girl of around 3 and a half walked into the sitting room, where her mum and (unknowingly) her dad were sitting. She had long pink hair and green, almond shaped eyes. She looked like Harry in a mini female form but with pink hair. The only way you could tell she was related to a Weasley was the pale freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and top of her cheeks.

'Ginny, who's this?' Harry asked. Ginny looked rather nervous.

'Harry, I would like you to meet our daughter, Lily.' she said shakily.

'WHAT! I have a daughter and you never thought to tell me. How could you Ginny?'

'Harry, I'm so sorry, I can explain' spoke Ginny with tears running down her face.

'Well, come on'

Ginny turned to they're daughter and said,

'Lilypops, can you go upstairs for a minute, Mummy will be up in two minutes.' She turned back round to Harry.

'You remember the the January before you left, when we got slightly drunk and had '_it_' for the first time, well I fell pregnant but never found out until after you left for Albania, and then I wanted to owl you, but I thought you would come home and leave the ministry and you love being an Auror so I couldn't do that so I never told you. You have no idea how many times I wrote you letters, but never sent them. I couldn't ruin your career like this. You are only 23 and have a 3 year old daughter. My mum and dad never approved at first, and neither did my brothers, but they fell in love with our little girl the moment she was born. I am so, so very sorry Harry. Please don't leave us.' Ginny said through a outburst of tears.

Harry paused for a moment to taked everything in.

'I have a daughter... we have a little girl'. Harry said. Again, he paused.

'I like the sound of that, our little girl'

He turned to look at Ginny, who was attempting a smile at her husband.

'So, are you going to leave us. Please don't, she needs a father'.

'It's ok Ginny, I'm not going to leave. It's just going to take a while to get used to. Tell me everything about our daugher.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Her full name?'

'Lilian Rosa Molly Destiny Potter, but she gets called Lily'

'What made you name her that, that's a long name?'

'Well, Lilian after your mum and her middle name was Rosa, Molly after my mum and Destiny because it was our destiny to fall in love.'

'Ok, age?'

'3 years and 4 months old'

That means you were one month pregnant when I left'

'Yes'

'When's her birthday'

'31st of October, Halloween'

'Also the day my parents were murdered'

'Unfortunately, yes'

'Who is she most like?'

'Well, as you saw, she looks more like you but with the Weasley trademark freckles, but personality wise, a bit of us both'

'What do you mean by that'

'Well, she's stubborn like her father but she has my temper. I guess she got the Weasley temper, just without the red hair.'

'Ok, anything else I need to know'

'She's a metamorphmagus'

'That would explain the pink hair. I have a metamorphmagus daughter.'

'Yeah, we have a metamorphmagus daughter with pink hair today. Pink is her favourite colour'

'Can I meet her, properly?'

'Of course, come on, we'll go up to her room.'

'What room is hers?'

'The one across from ours'

They reached Lily's room and peeked in the door. Lily was sitting on the pink snitch shaped rug, playing with barbies. He guessed Hermione bought them for her as they were a muggle toy, and apart from him, she was the only one in the family with a muggle upbringing. The room was pink, but with a quidditch theme, with pink walls and carpet and the curtains, lamp and bedspread were pale pink but decorated with purple and white snitches that flew slowly around the material. It was perfect for a little girl who had great quidditch players as parents.

'Lilypops, come here a minute. I would like you to meet someone.' Ginny said to the little girl.

'Yes, mummy, who's this man?' Lily asked.

'Lily, this... is your daddy'

'My daddy? I thought my daddy was away fighting bad men.'

It was Harry's turn to speak.

'Hello Lily, I'm your daddy. Your mummy was right. I was away fighting bad men but they are all gone now, so I could come home to you and mummy.' he said to his daughter.

'Ok, daddy' and she gave him a big hug.

'Right, Lilypops, I think it's time for bed.' said Ginny.

'Ok, mummy. Night mummy, night daddy.'

'I could get used to being called daddy' said Harry and both adults started laughing.

Ginny put little Lily to bed and went downstairs to talk to her very surprised, but happy, husband. They discussed Lily and then Harry told her about his mission. They chatted happily and caught up on the family news when Harry suddenly though of something.

'Ginny, has Lily got a broom yet?'

'She's got a NimbusKids3000, and she sometimes play baby quidditch with our nieces and nephews.'

'What position... wait, nieces and nephews? I only have one nephew, Fred'

'She plays seeker, like both of us. And you have two nieces and three nephews.'

'Who had kids, and what's they're names and ages'.

'Well, Bill married Fleur and had two little girls. A 2 year old called Victoire Charlotte, and was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, so she was named Victoire, which is French for victory. They have a 7 month old baby called Brianna Dominque who is named after Fleur's mother Brianna, and her aunt Dominique. Charlie married Seamus's big sister Kayley, and have a 2 year old son, Shaine Byron. George and Angelina have a 2 year old , Fred Arthur, after my father and brother, and 4 month old Calvin Rian (pro. Ryan) after Angelina's father and brother.

The couple sat for hours discussing happy memories from Hogwarts, including their first kiss, when they finished school, all the times they won the Quidditch cup and many more memories...


	2. James and Amelia

_**The Next Generations of Potters**_

2. James and Amelia

***Thursday 17th June***

Moll, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Brianna, Charlie, Kayley, Shaine, George, Angelina, Fred, Calvin, Percy, Penelope (Percy's new wife), Alice (Percy and Penelope's one year old daughter), Ron, Hermione and Rose (Ron and Hermione's 9 month old daughter) Weasley, Neville and Hannah Longbottom with one year old Jessica Longbottom, and Luna and Rolf Scamander with 6 month old twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin with two year old Teddy Lupin (Harry's godson) and Ted and Andromeda Tonks were all sitting in the magically enlarged sitting room with six year old Lily Potter, waiting for Harry and Ginny Potter to get back with the newest members of the Potter family. All of a sudden, Harry and Ginny apparated into the room, each holding a baby bundled up in blankets.

'Thank you all for coming to meet our newest children.' said Harry.

'May we introduce you to Amelia Potter' Ginny says, smiling at the baby in the pink blankets she is holding.

'And James Potter' said Harry, smiling at the baby in the blue blanket he is holding.

'Neville, Hannah, we would be delighted if you would do us the honour of being James's godparents. Luna, Rolf, would you do us the honour of being Amelia's godparents'. said Ginny.

Both couples accepted immediately, and they started planning the babies' naming ceremony. It was decided that it would be 3 weeks from the following Saturday.

***Saturday 10th July***

All the Weasley's, Scamander's, Longbottom's, Lupin's, Tonks's and Potter's were gathered in the back yard of Potter Manor for Amelia and James's naming ceremony. Other people in attendance were Headmaster Dumbledore and all his fellow Hogwarts professors, all Harry and Ginny's friends from Hogwarts, Draco, Astoria and Scorpius Malfoy (4 years old), all Harry's fellow Aurors, and unfortunately, Rita Skeeter. The man leading the naming ceremony was a short plump man from the Ministry Of Magic named Ramirus Gredlin.

'I am Mr. Ramirus S. Gredlin here today to lead the naming ceremony of the children of Harry and Ginevra Potter. May I ask the godparents of these two children to stand up here with your godchildren and their parents.' said Mr. Gredlin to the crowd.

Neville, Hannah, Luna and Rolf stood up and walked forward.

'Can the mother of these twins announce the full name of this beautiful baby girl and the godparents. Then can the father announce the full name of this beautiful baby boy and his godparents .' said Mr. Gredlin.

Ginny walked to the middle of the platform. 'My husband and I have agreed that our daughter shall be named Amelia Ginevra Violet Hope Potter and her godparents will be Luna and Rolf Scamander.'

Now it was Harry's turn to stand up. 'My wife and I have agreed that our son shall be named James Harry Sirius Albus Potter and his godparents will be Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

'Can I call Mr. and Mrs. Scamander up please.' asked Mr. Gredlin. Luna and Rolf stood up in the centre of the platform.

'Both repeat after me. We willingly accept all responsibilities that come with being godparents to Amelia Ginevra Violet Hope Potter, and vow to take care of her should anything happen to Harry and Ginevra Potter.' They both repeated it and Harry saw Ginny frown when they said 'Ginevra'.

'Now, can I call Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom up please. Repeat after me. We willingly accept all responsibilities to James Harry Sirius Albus Potter and vow to take care of him should anything happen to Harry and Ginevra Potter.' They repeated and again, Ginny frowned at the mention of her full name.

'Next to come up is Lilian Potter'. Lily walked up with a smile on her face.'Repeat after me. I, Lilian Rosa Molly Destiny Potter promise to be a great big sister to James Harry Sirius Albus Potter and Amelia Ginevra Violet Hope Potter.'

Lily repeated it saying, 'I, Lilian Rosa Molly Destiny Potter promise to be a good big sister to James Harry Sirius Albus Potter and Amelia Ginevra Violet Hope Potter.'

After that, everybody clapped and cheered and Harry and Ginny could not be prouder of their three children.

The next day, the Daily Prophet was delivered with an unsurprising headline on the front page:

_**Harry and Ginny Potter's youngest children's naming ceremony**_.

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday afternoon, The Boy-Who-Lived's youngest children where named at a ceremony lead by Ramirus Gredlin. Ginny Potter recently gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. They were named Amelia Ginevra Violet Hope Potter and James Harry Sirius Albus Potter. They're big sister Lilian Potter has Harry's last name, but is she really his daughter? At yesterdays naming ceremony, Lilian "Lily" Potter had light brown hair and blue eyes, when her parents have black and red hair. They also don't have blue eyes. Could this mean that Mrs. Potter was cheating on The Chosen One..._

'SHE'S A METAMORPHMAGUS FOR GOD SAKE ! SHE FELT LIKE HAVING BROWN HAIR AND BLUE EYES!' screamed Harry. He flooed to the Prophet's office in Diagon Alley, had a 'word' with Rita Skeeter, and the next day, a retraction was printed stating that Lily was in fact a metamorphmagus.


	3. Sortings

_**The Next Generation of Potters**_

3. Sortings and Scorpius

(A/N - Flashbacks are in italics)

Lily Potter lay on her bed on the morning of September 1st, after packing her trunk for Hogwarts, thinking about what Hogwarts will be like with her younger brother and sister. She was wondering what house they would get sorted into. 'Hopefully they will be in Gryffindor with me, but I don't mind as long as it's not Slytherin'. She thought back to her own sorting, on this day 6 years ago.

_Lily Potter sat in the Great Hall with all the other new First Years that were still waiting on being sorted. Professor McGonagall was standing behind an old wooden stool and holding a torn, ragged, old hat. _

_'Abbott, Grace' was made a Ravenclaw,_

_'Buchanan, David' was made a Gryffindor, and a few others went and got sorted._

_'Sinclair, Sean' was a Slytherin._

_'Stewart, Anna' the hat called out. _

_A young girl with long curly red hair stood up nad nervously walked to the stool, sat down and jammed the hat on_

_her head. 'RAVENCLAW!' The hat shouted to the waiting students. A loud cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw table._

_'Potter, Lilian' Lily stood up and gracefully walked to the front of the school, sat on the stool and placed the hat on top of her French braiding, which het Aunt Fleur happily done for her that morning._

_'Hmm... peculiar, you would suit all Hogwarts houses, you could be a brave Gryffindor, a cunning Slytherin, a clever Ravenclaw or a loyal Hufflepuff. I have only ever sorted one other Metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks, I think i's Lupin now, and she went to Hufflepuff. You have Gryffindor blood, but your Aunt Hermione was almost a Ravenclaw. I think I'll just let you choose, since your father picked his house. He chose Gryffindor, the same house as your mother and Uncles. What house would you like?' the hat asked._

_'Anywhere but Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'_

_'You'd be a great Slytherin. They would help you achieve things that you've never even dreamed of. No... in that case, better be... 'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to McGonagall and walked to Gryffindor table, where she sat with her big cousin Fred Weasley II._

Two minutes later, Amelia came up to Lily's room and told her it was time to leave to get the Hogwarts Express. They drove to King's Cross Station where they crossed the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9 and 3/4.

They got on the train with they're trunks and owls. Lily's owl was a white barn owl, which she named Angel. James had a dark brown owl called Prongs, after his namesake, and Amelia had a black owl called Stardust. Lily went to a compartment with her best friends Beth Kerr, Natalie Foley and Danielle Anderson. Lily had been was a Gryffindor prefect, and now Quidditch captain, much to the delight of her parents. She changed into her robes and pinned the two badges on to them. They 4 of them made up the Gryffindor 6th year girls and they have shared a dormitory ever since the first day of first year. Amelia and James were joined by Jacqueline Yates, Jamie-Leigh McArthur and Shaun Lyons.

When they arrived at the school, Professor McGonagall started speaking.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because when you are here your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with your houses, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in.* There are four houses here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Let the Sorting begin.

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, where she changed her hair colour to bright red with gold highlights and gold eyes to show her Gryffindor spirit. A few people in the Great Hall

A lot of first year names were called, and Shaun Lyons was made a Slytherin, but Jamie-Leigh McArthur was a Gryffindor. Finally, the sorting hat got to the names she wanted to hear.

'Potter, Amelia' Amelia got up and timidly got up and put the hat on.

'Yes, Plenty of skill and bravery. So much like your mother, yet so different from her too. She was a Gryffindor as she had the Weasley name, and there had been six of them that generation already. It just fitted that she was one too. I see alot of your mother in you, but also so much of your father. You are brave like him, and strong like your mother.

I know where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!'

Next was, 'Potter, James'. James got up and strutted to the stool where he put the hat on, watching not to flatten his carefully ruffled hair.

'Hmm... There's talent, bravery and cunning here. You are much like your big sister Lily and your mother, but not a lot like your father or grandfather. You are very brave to carry the name Potter, especially when named after two Marauders, James Potter I and Sirius Black, the best wizard ever born, Albus Dumbledore, and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, your father. I believe you do best in... 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted. He walked over to Gryffindor table to join his sisters.

After The Start-Of-Term banquet finished, Lily and her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy guided the Gryffindor First Years to the Common Room. She was about to go and ongratulate her little brother and sister when Jonathan pulled her over for a hug and quick kiss, which James and Amelia - unfortunatley - noticed.

'Is that who all the letters over the summer where from then?' Amelia asked.

'Yes, and I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy, he's another Gryffindor prefect. Don't tell dad yet though, please don't, I've not told him' Lily replied.

'Ok, I won't, how long have you been dating?' Amelia asked her big sister.

'Since before Christmas holiday's in my Fifth year. You won't say anything, will you James?'

'I'll try not to, but it might just slip up if you give me detentions.' said James.

'I won't, but try not to get into alot of trouble, and I'll tell Dad about Scorpius tomorrow.'

'Ok, I won't get into trouble with you...what about the pther prefects?'said James, and Amelia, Lily and Scorpius started laughing.

'That's fine, I can't stop you then, as long as it's not me that has to give you detention.'

'Right, get to your dormitories, your trunks will be up there all ready, you need to meet your dorm-mates. Your owls will be in the Owlery already. Don't worry about them. What was they're names?' Scorpius asked.

'Mine is called Stardust, James's is Prongs, and Lily's is Angel.' said Amelia.

'Thanks. I've already met Angel. In fact, I've had to use her a few times to send my mum and dad messages, I've not got an owl you see.'

'Ok, night sis, night Scorpius' said James and Amelia. The twins headed off to bed.

'I think I should write a letter to my mum and dad about you' Lily said to Jonathan. She got a piece of parchment and a quill and started to writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry to have to write to you this early in the week, and don't worry, James isn't in trouble. It's about me. I think the time has come to tell you about my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. Sorry to not tell you before now but I don't know how you are going to take it. By the way, both Amelia and James made Gryffindor, although I think the hat struggled to place them as they had the hat on for a while before it placed them._

_Lots of love, _

_Your eldest daughter,_

_Lily Potter xxx_

Twenty minutes later, Angel returned with two letters. She opened the first one, it was from her Mother and Father.

_To our darling Lily,_

_BOYFRIEND! You are only 16 ! What is his name; his house; year; if he plays Quidditch, what position; parents; siblings, if any? We don't approve of you having a boyfriend this young. Tell James and Amelia that we are proud of our little Gryffindors, and that James has to wait at least two days until he gets a detention. I don't wait him to break your Uncle George and late Uncle Fred's record._

_Love,_

_Your dad and mum,_

_Harry and Ginny Potter xxx_

The next one was just from her mother.

_To my gorgeous Lilypops,_

_I am aware that your dad put my name on the letter from him. I want you to know that if you like this boy, then I am happy for you. I don't think you are too young as the first time I dated your father I was only a fifth year. I would like to know the answer to the questions your father asked, but not to be nosy. I would like to get to know him. _

_Lots of love,_

_Your mum,_

_Ginny xxxx_

Lily got some more parchment, and started replying to the two letters.

_To my amazing Mummy,_

_Thanks for being so supportive, I will send the answers in the letter to you and dad. Thanks mum xx_

_Love,_

_Your little Lily xxxx_

And the one to her dad...

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_NO need to worry, I was told that you started dating the first time round when Mum was only a fifth year and you, Dad, were only a sixth year, the same as me, so don't be so hypocritical. His name is Scorpius Hyperion Abraxas Malfoy; he is a 6th year Gryffindor prefect, like me; he plays beater on the Quidditch team; his parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy. He has two little sisters, Evelyn, who is 10, and Bridgetta, who is 8. Is there anything you want to know about him ?_

_Lots of love, _

_Your eldest daughter,_

_Lily Potter._

_'_Do you always sign letters to your parents "Lily Potter"? Scorpius asked.

'Well, normally I just right Lily if it's to my parents. If it is to a family member, I write Lily or Lilian and if it is formal I write my full name.'

'What is your full name, I thought it was only Lilian Potter?'

'No, it's Lilian Rosa Molly Destiny Potter'.

'Wow, that's long. Do your brother and sister have long names?'

Yeah, all the Potter's have a few middle names, except my dad. My dad has one middle name, my mum has two, and me, James and Amelia have three.

'What are all the Potters middle names?'

'I'll right them down, so you don't get confused.'

She got a piece of parchment, and began to write.

_Harry James Potter_

_Ginevra Heather Arianna Potter (nee Weasley and gets called Ginny)_

_Lilian Rosa Molly Destiny Potter_

_James Harry Sirius Albus Potter_

_Amelia Ginevra Violet Hope Potter._

'So all the girls have a flower name and all the boys have either Harry or James in them'

'Yeah, how do you remember them all?'

'I'm not sure actually.'

They were interupted by a _tap tap tap_ at the window. She saw Angel witha scrap of parchment tied to her left leg.

_Lily,_

_I've just got your dad to allow Scorpius to come over for a day during the Christmas holidays, and he is to invite his parents, it will be great to see Draco again. I know your father and Draco were enemies in school, then friends when they both became Aurors, so they managed to set aside they're differences and I used to be good friends with his mother._

_Love,_

_Mum xx_

'Yeyy !' Lily squealed and hugged her boyfriend, then pulled him in for a quick snog.


	4. Sweet Seventeen

_**4. Sweet Seventeen and Christmas.**_

(A/N - Yes, Lily's favourite colour has changed from pink to purple, I have not made a mistake.)

Lily Potter awoke on the 31st of October, in a very happy mood. 'Finally, I'm of age. Scorpius has been allowed to do magic outside school for a week, now I can too.' She thought to herself. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend so she didn't need to wear her unifrom so she got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple halter top, and her purple high heel boots. She put on some gold jewellery and some make-up then started styling her hair. She decided to have lilac hair that fell in loose curls down to her mid-back. She then changed her eyes to a striking purple and left for the Great Hall. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table where Scorpius was already sitting, she got a few strange looks, probably due to the lilac hair, Lily thought.

'Hey gorgeous, happy birthday.' Scorpius said to her, as he handed her a gift wrapped in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours. It was a gold bracelet, with only one charm on it. It was a love heart with 'Lily + Scorpius = A.A.F', engraved on it.

'I love it, babe, it's gorgeous' and she put it on.

'No where near as gorgeous as the girl wearing it.' At Scorpius's reply, Lily gave him a smile, hug and then a quick snog.

'LILIAN POTTER, SCORPIUS MALFOY, NO SNOGGING IN PUBLIC !' Headmistress McGonagall shouted from the Staff Table. At that moment, all the morning post owls came into the Great Hall and quite a lot dropped letters at the table where Lily was sitting. She started opening them. They were all accompanied with gifts. They were from her Mum and Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Grandmum and Grandad Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope, Uncle George and Aunt Alicia, Teddy, Andromeda and a few others. She was given a gold and ruby watch from her parents which she quickly fastened on her wrist.

Soon after the post arrived, Lily and Scorpius left the castle for Hogsmeade. When they first arrived at Hogsmeade, there were a few banners along fences saying 'Happy 17th Birthday, Lily'. They went into Honeydukes and waiting for her was a big basket filled with Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Droobles Best Blowing Gum and Sugar Quills, all her favourite sweets. When they went into Zonko's Joke Shop, she was gave a very large box of the best Zonko's products. They decided to go into The Three Broomsticks to get some Butterbeer, and were met by Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys.

'Happy Birthday Lily' everyone shouted.

'Thank you everybody' Lily replied, and sat with her family and Scorpius, where they had a butterbeer or two - and without her parents knowing, some firewhiskey - and Lily soon checked her watch, realizing it was time to go back to school. She said bye to everyone and the couple left for school.

When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, they said 'domus leones' (A/N - which is latin for house of lions) and entered the Gryffindor Common Room where all the 6th years who had returned from Hogsmeade were sitting. Lily never got the chance to see her friends that morning so she was eagerly greeted by her best friends Beth, Natalie and Danielle, who were waiting to give her they're gifts. Beth got her a book about Metamorphmagi, so she can find other ways she can change the way she looked and not just her hair and eyes. Natalie got her a book on dueling techniques and Danielle got her the 'Golden Trio' series, written by her Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, describing what happened from when they met to the present day, from each person point of view.

'Thank you, girls' she said to the other three Gryffindor sixth year girls.'

'Lily, meet me in the Room of Requirement at 10pm' said Scorpius, and Lily agreed to the plan then ran to the girls and started discussing what she should wear. They ran up to their dorm room to get Lily ready.

They agreed on a short, tight cross halter necked silver dress that was very figure hugging, and had a purple sash round the middle, and purple high heels. They were suggesting things for her to do with her hair when they agreed on long, wavy, waist length black hair and lilac eyes. They done her make-up and she left for the Room of Requirement.

'I need to find the place Scorpius asked me to meet him in, I need to find the place Scorpius asked me to meet him in, I need to find the place Scorpius asked me to meet him in' Lily thought as she walked by the seventh floor corridor. An old door appeared and Lily opened it. The room looked exactly like LIly's room back home, whoch was a large, round bed with purple sheets and a purple canopy round it, and a few silver cushions, purple curtains on the windows, and purple walls and a white carpet with purple rug. Scorpius was sitting on the end of her bed with a picnic basket. They sat on the floor and had a picnic which consisted of sandwiches, chocolate cake, swiss roll, and some chcoloate frogs and firewhiskey. After they finished eating, they both lay on the bed, and for the first time for both of them, had a night of sexual intercourse.


	5. Shocks and Malfoys at the Potters'

_**5. Shocks and Malfoys at the Potters'**_

_**(A/N - Sorry for another jump in the timeline. In this chapter the day is December the 23rd.)**_

Lily Potter sat on the bathroom floor after being sick for the fourth morning in a row. She was also two weeks late her period and suddenly she realized why.

'Sickness in the morning, nauseas at the smell of food, period very late, oh no, please no' Lily thought to herself. As she wanted to be a healer when she left Hogwarts, she had been reading loads of books on healing, and knew the spell for a magical pregnancy test. '_Pregnatius reveliamo' _she said, pointing her wand at her stomach. It resulted in a grey bubble above her stomach spinning very fast, and when the bubble slowed down, it went gold. She was pregnant. Scorpius and his parents were arriving tomorrow so she could tell him then but for now she had to go downstairs to breakfast. She knew she wouldn't be able to, so she did the only thing she could think of and called for her mum.

-Ginny's POV-

Ginny was in the kitchen with Amelia and James when she heard Lily running to the nearest bathroom. She had been like this for the past few days, and as Ginny knew when her periods came, she looked to see the unopened pack of sanitary towels. 'Oh, no, I'm hoping I'm wrong but I think Lily might be pregnant.' She heard Lily shout on her so she got up and headed up to her daughter's room.

-Back to Lily's POV-

Lily lay on her bed after calling for her mum, and suddenly she heard a knock at the door. 'Lily, it's me' she heard her mum say gently through the door.

'Come in, Mum' Lily replied. Lily saw her mum walk in and she had a worried face on.

'Lily, is everything ok'?

'Mum, I need to talk to you, but please don't be mad at what I'm about to tell you'.

'It's ok baby, you can talk to me about anything.'

'Mum, I think I'm pregant.' Ginny gasped when she heard this.

'It's ok Lily, don't worry, I'm here' Ginny said, trying to comfort her daughter, who had burst into tears. 'Have you done the spell?' Ginny was a Healer so she also knew all

the spells. Lily nodded. 'I'll do it again to double check, _pregnatius reveliamo'_ They got the same result as when Lily done the spell less than 5 minutes ago. A gold bubble.

'I'm so so sorry Mum'. said Lily

'Don't be, baby, It's ok, I knew this would happen one day, it just happened earlier than expected. I'm guessing Scorpius is the father?' Lily nodded. 'I'll make you an appointment with another Healer, as I don't specialize in pregnancies, I mainly deal with broken bones, and bites and things. You will have to tell Scorpius tomorrow when he comes round, and I'm suggesting announcing it at dinner tomorrow, as Scorpius's parents will be there as well.'

'Ok mum, I'll tell him then, but when I announce it, can you pretend you don't know'

'Ok, I'll pretend I'm surprised., why don't you try have some toast, your eating for two now.' The mother and daughter headed down to a now empty kitchen and called the family house elf, Denala, and asked her to make toast and strawberry jam.

***************The Next Day - Christmas Eve********************

It was 11am on Christmas Eve when Scorpius Malfoy appered in the Potters' fireplace, soon followed by his mother and father. In the sitting room was Ginny Potter waiting for the arrival of the Malfoy family.

'Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, welcome to our home. Harry, Amelia, James, they're here' Ginny called up the stairs. Three of the Potters quickly came down the stairs and greeted the Malfoys.

'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, hello Scorpius, may I take your coats?' Amelia asked sweetly.

'Oh, aren't you so kind, yes please' Astoria Malfoy replied softly and removed her coat which she handed to the little girl. Draco and Scorpius done the same. Amelia walked into the cloakroom and hung the jackets on the rail.

'Scorpius, Lily is upstairs, I would go up and see her, she has been looking forward to seeing you again', Ginny said.

'Ok Mrs. Potter, I'll go up and see her.

'Dear, call me Ginny, her room is the fourth floor, you will know which room because the door is broght purple and has Lily written all over it.'

Scorpius headed upstairs to see his girlfriend. He found her room and knocked on the door. 'Lily, it's me, Scorpius' he said through the door.

'Come in' he heard Lily say. Instead of seeing the happy girl that Lily normally was, he opened the door to see her lying on her bed, head in the pillows, sobbing.

'What's wrong, babe'? he said.

'I've ruined everything, it's went all wrong'.

'How, what's happened?'

'Scorpius, I would sit down if I were you.';

'OK, whats wrong?'

'Scorp, your going to be a father, I'm pregnant'.

'That's great Lily, how has everything been ruined'.

'I didn't think you would be happy because we are only 17'.

'I couldn't be happier, Lily, do your parents know yet?'

'My mum knows but she said if we announce it at dinner tonight, she will pretend she doesn't know.'

'Well, I was going to do something at dinner but I guess this is just the right time'. He got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. 'Lily Potter, will you marry me?'

'YES!' Lily shouted and ran into Scorpius's arms. He put the ring on her finger and she squealed with joy.

'LILY, SCORPIUS, DINNER'S READY' Ginny shouted to the couple.

'I guess we better get downstairs.' Lily said.

The couple walked down stairs hand in hand and saw the two families looking up at them. James was the first person to notice the ring on Lily's finger but she gave him a look that told him not to tell anyone just yet. They sat down to a Christmas dinner a night early and when they finished, Lily and Scorpius stood up.

'Can we have your attention please?' Lily asked with a smile at her mother. 'These will both come as a shock, but perhaps one more than the other. The first one is...'

Scorpius took over. ' We're engaged.' everybody seated at the table gasped. They all offered they're congratulations to the young couple.

'What's the other thing?' Astoria asked.

'Lily, would you like to tell them?' Scorpius asked

'Scorpius and I are going to... be parents, I'm pregnant.

'WHAT?' Shouted Harry, Draco and James.

Meanwhile, Ginny, Astoria and Amelia ran over to Lily and Scorpius and started hugging Lily, all three of them with tears in their eyes.

'How far along are you?' Astoria asked.

'When did you find out?' Amelia asked.

'Do you want me to make you an appointment with a Healer?' Ginny asked.

'I'm around seven weeks along I think, I found out yesterday and yes please mum.' Lily answered.

Whilst the females in the house and Scorpius were over by Lily, Harry; Draco and James were still in shock from what they just heard. They couldn't believe they where going to be Grandfathers (or an Uncle in James's case).

'LILIAN ROSA MOLLY DESTINY POTTER !' screamed Harry.

'SCORPIUS HYPERION ABRAXAS MALFOY !' Draco shouted.

'Uh oh, Dad's not happy, he used your full name, he only does that when he's mad at you'. Amelia whispered.

'I guessed that, Meels' Lily replied to her little sister.

'My dad's not happy either, he used my full name' Scorpius said.

'CALM DOWN EVERYBODY ! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR THEM ! THEY ARE OF AGE AND IT IS THEIR DECISION TO HAVE A BABY AT THIS AGE !' Astoria shouted.

'Thanks Mrs. Malfoy' Lily said to her Mother-in-law-to-be.

'You going to be our daughter-in-law Lily, call us Astoria, or preferably, Tori, I find Astoria much too formal, and Draco.

'Ok...Tori'.

'Thank you dear, and don't worry about your father and Draco. Your mother will speak to your father and I will calm Draco down.'

'Thank you so much Tori'.

'I think we better get going, don't worry, I'll be round again soon. We have a wedding to plan.'

'Good point, see you soon Tori, you too Draco. See you soon Scorp, love you.'

'Love you too, Lils'. The Malfoy family left and Harry turned to Lily.

'Lily, I thought we brought you up better than this. You are 17 and going ot be a mother. Your own mother is only 37 and going to be a Grandmum.' Harry shouted.

'I'm sorry Dad, but it is my life and I will do what I want with it. It shouldn't matter what you think about it. If you are going to be like this I will leave this house.' Lily retorted.

'You don't have anywhere to go, Lily, please don't leave. I don't want to lose you.' Ginny said. Lily looked at her mother and little sister and saw tears in their eyes.

'Unlike most people my age, I save money. You put 10 million Galleons in a vault in Gringotts for me that I gained access to on my birthday. I also have around 500,000 galleons in my other vault. I have enough money to buy a house and be able to not work unitl my child leaves for Hogwarts without even having to think about money. I also get 20 galleons a week added to my account from you, so don't think I have nowhere to go. I will stay here until I find a house. I am going to start looking the on the 27th once all the Christmas activities are over.'

'Lily, please think this over again, I can't lose you, your still in school.' said Ginny.

'Sorry mum, I'm going to have to move out when my baby is born, so I may aswell start looking now.'

'Ok, baby, at least stay for Christmas.'

'I will, Mum, but don't expect me to stay much longer than that. Dad, I have nothing more to say to you'. Lily left for her room in tears. She curled up in a ball on her bed and fell asleep.

Four hours later, Lily woke up with someone knocking on her bedroom door.

'Lily, it's me, Amelia' said her little sister.

'Come in, Meels' she called. Amelia walked in and sat at the end of her big sisters bed.

'Lily, I don't want to you to leave, I'm going to miss you so much.'

'I'm going to miss you too, sis, but you can always come stay with me whenever Mum, Dad or James are annoying you, and I'm sure the baby will want to see it's Auntie Amelia. I'm going to see you at Hogwarts next year as well.'

'Your going to go back?'

'Yeah, I need to take my NEWTs so I can get a good job'.

'Won't you have a baby to look after though.'

'Yes, but I will sort something out. Don't worry about me, Meels. Come here.' Lily said, pulling her little sister in for a cuddle. 'How's Dad taking my news?'

'Erm...not very good. He's arguing with Mum now because she is happy for you. Did she already know?'

'Yeah, she was the first person I told. How did you know?'

'She wasn't even the slightest bit surprised. She tried to act it and I think it fooled everybody else.'

'Ok, she needs to get better at acting' and bith girls burst out laughing.

'I love having you as my little sister, Meels'

'I love having you as my big sister, Lily'. The two sisters sat on Lily's bed and cuddled under the covers, watching a Muggle movie called Annie.


	6. St Mungo's

_**5. St. Mungos**_

Lily Potter had an exhausting week. She was now 8 weeks pregnant and had returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas break. She had also found a 5 bedroom house in Godrics Hollow which she had bought. Today was her first wizarding pregnancy scan and she was about to leave when she realized she wanted two people with her. Scorpius and Amelia. At first she thought about inviting both her siblings but James still didn't like the idea of his seventeen year old big sister having a baby. Headmistress McGonagal sent for Scorpius and Amelia after considering the situation.

'Lily, I can't wait to get to see our baby for the first time' Scorpius said the moment he bounded through the Headmistress's door. He was shortly followed by Amelia.

'Thanks so much for letting me come to the scan with you. I'm so excited.' Lily said.

'It's ok, Meely, I'm glad you wanted to come. I knew you would want to be there when you see your niece or nephew for the first time.'

'Yeah, are mum and dad coming too?'

'Nope, I didn't want them there, but I will send Mum a scan picture.'

'Are you still mad at our dad?'

'I'm not really mad, I'm just upset he couldn't be happy for me. This is a bog point of my life, and he thinks I'm to young. He all but said I'm a disgrace.'

'You know he doesn't think that Lily, he was just a bit shocked.'

'Never mind this, girls, we need to get to St. Mungo's. said Scorpius, as he stepped into the fireplace. He was followed by Amelia, then Lily.

Lily, Scorpius and Amelia walked over to the main reception desk.

'Full name?' the woman behind the desk asked.

'Lilian Rosa Molly Destiny Potter'.

'Ah, Miss Potter, the Healer shall be out in a moment. Please take a seat int he waiting area',

The two sisters and Scorpius done exactly as the woman asked and sat down. A few short moments later, a woman walked out of a room.

'Potter, Lilian' she called. Lily, Scorpius and Amelia stood up and followed her into the room.

'Hello, I am Padma Parvati-Thomas and I will be your Healer through out your pregnancy'

'Hi, I'm Lily Potter, my fiance Scorpius Malfoy and my little sister Amelia.'

'Lily and Amelia Potter ? I know your mother and father. I delivered you both infact. Your mother and I were great friends at Hogwarts.'

'Padma Patil ? My parents told me all about you. They said you were a great friend.'

'Tell them I said hello. Can you please lie on this bed and move your top up to the top of your stomach.' Lily done as asked and Padma rubbed some clear gel onto her stomach. A fuzzy image hovered above her.

'From what I can see here, you are having... twins.'

'Twins? I'm having two?'

'Yes, Lily, you will have two beautiful babies.'

'I'm going to have two nieces or nephews?'

'Yes, Amelia. Lily, Scorpius, you will have to come back in a few weeks for me to do another check-up and possibly tell you the sex of the babies.'

'Ok, thank you Padma. Can we have a copy of the scan photo?'

'Of course, here you are.' and Padma handed her a photo of her baby.

The sisters and Scorpius left and flooed back to Hogwarts, where they were greeted by an anxious Headmistress. She asked if everything was ok, how far along she was and then sent Amelia back to class. When Lily told her they were expecting twins, she was over-come with joy. She told them to write to their parents and that they are excused from their next class.

They left for the owlery, where Lily called Angel down. They both got parchment and quills out and started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am writing to inform you that my first scan was today. I went with Scorpius and Amelia. My healer is an old friend of yours, Padma Patil-Thomas. The best news is... you are going to have two grandchildren. I am having twins. My due date is around July 31st, which means they might be born on Dad's birthday. I have enclosed a copy of my scan photo of the twins. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Your eldest daughter,_

_Lily Potter._

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Lily had her first scan today. I went along with her, as well as her little sister Amelia, who is in first year here at Hogwarts. Her healer is Padma Patil-Thomas and was in fathers year at school. You are going to have two grandchildren as Lily is pregnant with twins. They are due on the 31st of July, which means they will be born on Lily's fathers birthday. I have enclosed a scan photo of the twins for you. Give Evelyn and Bridgetta my love._

_From,_

_your only son,_

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Angel happily flew off into the evening sky to deliver the letters as Lily thought to herself...'I know it's early, but I want to pick some baby names'.

(A/N - I know it's short and I am sorry but I am trying to make updates as fast as possible. I wonder how many people can guess the sex of the babies, and their names...?)


	7. They're Here

_**7. They're here**_

(A/N - Sorry for another jump in time but I am trying to get the main points of the story written without too many filler chapters. It is now July 31st, Lily's due date and Harry's birthday.)

Nine month pregnant Lily Potter sat in her parents house for her fathers 39th birthday. They were having a family dinner and Scorpius had been invited along with his parents and sisters.

All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. At first she thought it was just Braxton Hicks contractions, but when she felt water running down her leg, she gasped.

'Lily, darling, what's wrong?' her mother asked.

'Help, Mum, the babies are coming'. Ginny suddenly leapt into action and rushed her into the sitting room where the whole family where sitting and said, 'Everybody, listen up, Lily's went into labour'. All around her she heard gasps and squeals of excitement, then she doubled over in pain as another contraction hit. Everything after that happened in a blur. The next thing Lily knew was that she was lying in a bed in St. Mungos in a birthing room and her parents, Scorpius's parents, and both their siblings were in the waiting area.

************11 Hours Later*****************

On August 1st, a very pleased but tired Scorpius Malfoy walked into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face. 'Would you like to come meet the newest members of the Potter and Malfoy families.' Scorpius asked. Everyone stood up and followed him into Lily's room. Harry, Ginny, Draco and Astoria walked over to the bed that Lily was lying on, with two cots at the end of her bed. Amelia, James, Evelyn and Bridget followed them. Everyone _'ooh' _and _'aah'_ ed at the babies cuteness' and sat on chairs around the room.

'What are you going to call them?' Evelyn asked her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

'Well, all the female Potters have at least one flower name, so we were going to carry that tradition on but in their middle names, and as Lily and I both have a few middle names, we are passing that onto our daughters also. We are also naming them after someone outside our family or immediate family. Scorpius replied.

'What flower names do they all have?' Bridget asked.

This time Lily answered. 'My Grandmother was called Lily, my mothers middle name is Heather, my name is Lily and my one of my middle names is Rosa -like Rose- and one of Amelia's middle names is Violet.' Evelyn and Bridget both nodded in agreement. 'Would the grandmothers like to hold their new granddaughters?' and Ginny and Astoria nodded. Scorpius handed each of them a baby wrapped up in pink blanket.

'So, we are pleased to introduce you to Dariah Holly Andromeda Malfoy, who Ginny is holding, and Cassidy Saffron Minerva Malfoy, who my mother is holding.' Scorpius said.

'Awww, so cute! Little Dariah and Cassidy Malfoy. So you named one after your Great-Aunt Andromeda and one after Minerva McGonagall?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, and we also used some less common flower names, Holly and Saffron, unlike the commoner ones the rest of you have such as Lily, Violet and Heather.'

'Where did you get the names Dariah and Cassidy from?' Harry asked.

'Erm... I'm not sure, Lily just woke up one morning and when I spoke to her she said she found names she liked. She said Dariah and Cassandra and first, but when I suggested Cassidy she loved it, so our little angels were named. We didn't want to tell anyone the names until they were born.'

'Did you have names for a boy?' Draco asked.

'Sort of. We weren't certain, but we thought it was going to be Deacon Ryan and Aaron David Malfoy.' said Lily. Suddenly, Cassidy woke up and started crying for her mother. Lily took her out of Astoria's arms and began soothing her.

'We better leave them in peace, Evelyn, Bridget, you can come visit your nieces tomorrow if that's ok with Scorpius and Lily.' Draco and Astoria looked at the new parents, and when they nodded, got up and left.

'I think we should go too, Harry, James, Amelia, you can come back tomorrow.' Ginny said. 'Lily, darling, if there's anything you need, let us know. If not, I'll leave you and Scorpius in peace with my beautiful granddaughters. Bye Lily, Bye Scorpius, Bye-bye Cassidy, Bye-bye Dariah, my little princesses.' and with that, the rest of the Potter family left. Both babies started to cry so Lily held them in her arms and began to sing:

_Hush, little babies, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,  
>And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring,<br>And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass,  
>And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat,<br>And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull,  
>And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.<em>

_A/N - What do you think of the girls names ? Dariah Holly Andromeda Malfoy and Cassidy Saffron Minerva Malfoy ? What would you have picked ? If you suggest any names I really like, I might go back and re-name them. Please rate each name out of 10 and comment why ! Say hi to the newest Malfoys. The next chapter will just be all of my Next Gen kids, and they're kids, so it will have Harry/Ginny's, Hermione/Ron's, All the rest of the Weasley's, Neville/Luna's, Remus/Tonks, and Isabelle/Dudley's grandkids. Hope you like it. Sorry for the change of plans._


	8. Families

_**8. Families (Next Gen's Next Gen)**_

_**(A/N - Don't have to read this unless you want to know about all the next generations kids. I have included Harry/Ginny's kids/grandkids, all the Weasley's kids/grandkids, Remus/Tonks' kids/grandkids, Neville/Luna's kids/grandkids and Dudley/Isabelle's kids/grandkids.)**_

**Harry/Ginny**

**Lilian Rosa Molly Destiny Potter**

**James Harry Sirius Albus Potter**

**Amelia Ginevra Violet Hope Potter **

**Lilian/Scorpius**

**Dariah Holly Andromeda Malfoy**

**Cassidy Saffron Minerva Malfoy**

**Cayden Harry Draco Malfoy**

**Leona Poppy Luna Malfoy**

**James/Rebecca**

**Hayliee Morgan Potter **

**Remus Sirius Potter **

**Amelia/Frank**

**Blake Zachary Longbottom**

**Rebekah Verity Longbottom**

**Rianne Chanelle Longbottom**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Rose Harper Ginevra Weasley**

**Conor Harry Weasley**

**Arthur Ross Weasley**

**Harper/David**

**Leanne Sofia Lyons**

**Conor/Louise**

**Danielle Rose Weasley**

**Kyle Fabion Weasley**

**Arthur/Melissa**

**Rebecca Jamie Weasley**

**Gideon Neville Weasley**

**Bill/Fleur**

**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**

**Brianna Dominique Ginevra Weasley**

**Louis Marcus Weasley**

**Victoire/Teddy**

**Genevieve Demi Lupin**

**Bill Remus Lupin**

**Brianna/Jordan**

**Renee Imogen Stevenson**

**Tiffany Joy Stevenson**

**Louis/Marlene**

**Jaime Fleur Weasley**

**Fabion Martin Weasley**

**Gideon Bill Weasley**

**Charlie/Kayley**

**Shaine Kyle Weasley**

**Greg Scott Weasley**

**Clara Dakota Weasley**

**Shaine/Morgan**

**Autumn Shenai Weasley**

**Naomi Liana Weasley**

**Greg/Jessica**

**Alec Corbin Weasley**

**Joshua Mason Weasley**

**Jacob Edward Weasley**

**Clara/Kieran**

**Tegan Violet Thompson**

**Kiara April Thompson**

**Percy/Penelope**

**Alice Molly Weasley**

**Alice/Parker**

**Liam Marvin Jones**

**Jody Anne Jones**

**George/Angelina**

**Fred Arthur Weasley**

**Calvin Rian Weasley**

**Molly Loretta Weasley**

**Fred/Sophie**

**Samantha Angelina Weasley**

**Kevin William Weasley**

**Calvin/Jacqueline**

**Heather Leanne Weasley**

**Abigail Sandra Weasly**

**Molly/John**

**Myah Lauren Styles**

**Harry Edward Styles**

**Neville/Luna**

**Jessica Luna Longbottom**

**Alice Kayla Longbottom**

**Frank Neville Longbottom**

**Jessica/Daniel (Dudley's son)**

**Mia Natalie Dursley**

**Alice/Paul**

**Kyle Paul Holmes**

**Chantelle Alice Holmes**

**Frank/Amelia (Harry's daughter)**

**Blake Zachary Longbottom**

**Rebekah Verity Longbottom**

**Rianne Chanelle Longbottom**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

**Teddy/Victoire (Bill's daughter)**

**Genevieve Demi Lupin**

**Bill Remus Lupin**

**Isabelle/Dudley**

**Cassandra Louise Dursley**

**Sophie-Ann Chloe Dursley**

**Daniel Martin Dursley**

**Jennifer Catherine Dursley**

**Cassandra/Michael**

**Sean Oliver Fenty**

**Bridget Hermione Fenty**

**Sophie-Ann/Conner**

**Callie Jane Boyle**

**Jamie Kylie Boyle**

**Daniel/Jessica (Neville's daughter)**

**Mia Natalie Dursley**

**Jennifer/Liam**

**Liam Bilius Davidson**

**Katelyn Loretta Davidson**


End file.
